Who is She?
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: Antimatter is still a hero, but Static and Gear still know nothing about her. Then she may need their help… FINISHED!
1. Antimatter, a fight, & Hotstreak, oh my!

Who is she?  
  
Summary: Antimatter is still a hero, but Static and Gear still know nothing about her. Then she may need their help...  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Antimatter & related characters and you should probably read my story "Antimatter" first to get the gist of this one.

* * *

Virgil and Ritchie were walking home from school the Monday after their adventure with Antimatter. Ritchie said, "Hey, Virg, I've got some news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was sitting near the girls lunch table..."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Hey, I wanted info about Antimatter! Ever since she showed up, it's all they've been talking about! Anyway, Candy said that Cassandra was gone almost all Friday night."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Yeah! Anyways, her mom wasn't concerned."  
  
"You think Cassandra is Antimatter and her mom is in on it?"  
  
"I guess." Ritchie said. He had this weird passion with finding out more about Antimatter ever since he met her. Virgil thought it was just because he was naturally curious about other bang-baby heroes.

* * *

Cassandra got home and plopped on the couch. She was tired! She turned on the TV and overheard Candy talking to her mom.  
  
"Mom, why was Cassandra out so late Friday?"  
  
"How do you expect me to know?"  
  
"You weren't concerned!"  
  
"So? I wasn't concerned because I think Cassandra is old enough to take care of herself and she doesn't usually to stupid stuff. Stop asking."  
  
"But Mom..."  
  
"Candace Guinevere Dio, stop asking me questions this instant!"  
  
Ooh, Cassandra thought. Mom never calls Candy "Candace" unless she's ticked. She never uses "Guinevere" either. Cassandra was called "Cassie" or "Cassandra Gwen" when Mom was mad at her.  
  
Cassandra felt guilty. Mom was yelling at Candy over her.  
  
She tried to tone out the rest of the argument by turning up the TV.

* * *

The next day at school, Virgil and Ritchie were watching Cassandra as much as possible during the test that was that day. She didn't see them, and neither did anyone else. Candy seemed to be mad at someone. She kept sulking when she thought no one was looking.  
  
Ritchie finished the test and Cassandra did a few moments later.  
  
When Virgil finished, he stole a glance at Ritchie. Ritchie looked at Cassandra, who was looking at him. They got embarrassed and turned away.  
  
Virgil had put the test on the desk when he heard an explosion. He turned around to see Hotstreak, who had blown a hole in the wall!  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Virgil Hawkins!" Hotstreak said when he saw Virgil's face. He was about to fry him when Cassandra kicked him in the side. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.  
  
"You're going to regret that!" He said as he threw a fireball at her. She ducked, but some debris knocked her out. Virgil and Ritchie had long since run out of the room.  
  
Hotstreak was about to throw a fireball at the unconscious Cassandra when Static picked up a glass of water that had been on the teacher's desk and poured it on his hand.  
  
"Can't I even get revenge without you butting in?"  
  
"Well, I guess not!" Static said as he threw tasers at him.  
  
Gear gasped and nudged Static. Static turned and saw Gear pointing towards the door.  
  
There was Antimatter. She was holding Cassandra's unconscious body and helping Candy out the door.

* * *

Ah, the plot thickens! Will Static, Gear, and Antimatter be able to take care of Hotstreak? Who is Antimatter, now that we know that she can't be Cassandra or Candy? Please Review and find out!


	2. Puff & Onyx doing a little shopping

Who is she?  
  
Summary: Antimatter is still a hero, but Static and Gear still know nothing about her. Then she may need their help...  
  
Wysteria Fox, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it.  
  
On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Antimatter & related characters

* * *

Static was reeling back from shock when Hotstreak nearly fried him. He jumped out of the way. He purposely looked at Antimatter. She was still helping students.  
  
Gear reached into his pocket (I actually forgot what he takes his gadgets out of, so correct me if I'm wrong) and grabbed a Zap Cap. Hotstreak laughed when he saw it. "You think that'll hurt me? All I have to do is..." He demonstrated as Gear threw it. The Zap Cap absorbed the fire that Hotstreak threw at it. It actually made it go faster.  
  
It hit Hotstreak and surrounded him. When he tried to melt it, it did melt.  
  
It turned into water.  
  
"Hey!" Hotstreak said. "That's not fair!" Hoping that he was dry enough to use his powers, he tried to throw a fireball. Nothing came.  
  
He muttered something that sounded like, "It was a simple job. A simple job: just get revenge!"  
  
Gear had no idea what he was talking about. Antimatter had turned into Tamara Lawrence to hear him (as a bang baby (Tamara is the one that turns into a monster sometimes that doesn't like loud noises)), and discovered that, according to his mutterings, he got mad at the school for some odd reason. She turned back to normal and left. Gear and Static also left. According to an announcement that they heard, school was canceled. They heard shouts of joy as they flew outside.  
  
A few minutes later, the police came and arrested Hotstreak.

* * *

Later that week...  
  
Virgil and Ritchie, once again, were in the gas station discussing Antimatter. "Who is she? She can't be Cassandra or Candy, we both saw her helping them!" Ritchie said.  
  
Virgil sighed. "Ritchie, what is up with you? You are obsessed with Antimatter!"  
  
"So I'm pleasantly interested---"  
  
"'PLEASANTLY INTERESTED?!?!'"  
  
"Okay, not pleasantly interested, but not obsessed."  
  
"Rich..."  
  
Virgil was cut off by Ritchie's police scanner. According to it, Puff was robbing a museum.  
  
"What on Earth could be so interesting about there to her?" Virgil asked. Ritchie shrugged as they ran to get their uniforms on.  
  
They arrived at the museum just in time to see a flash of red. It was Antimatter was a girl (hey, she can only turn into girls or a girl version of boys) version of the Flash. She changed back and opened the museum door.  
  
"Coming?" She said before flying inside.  
  
The boys shrugged and flew in after her. The saw Puff in an area designated for Medieval Era artifacts. She said, "Hey, what are you to doing here?"  
  
"Huh...stopping you?" Static said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's just...HEY!!!" She was cut off by Antimatter grabbing her. "ONYX!!!" She screamed.  
  
Antimatter, who had never seen Puff and Onyx before, was surprised at how big he was.  
  
That was all the advantage Onyx needed.  
  
He threw her into a case that held who-knows-what when it had made. It shut, and he shut the latch. He knew that she could probably break it, so he took every means possible to keep her in there longer until he got hit be a Zap Cap. Sure, he broke it, but he completely forgot about Antimatter.  
  
In the case, Antimatter was pounding and screaming for help. She had tried being Supergirl, shooting it with her energy, becoming people with telekinesis to open the lock, everything. She now had an air mask on to let her have oxygen. She knew that soon it would be so filled with it that it wouldn't work anymore.  
  
Puff and Onyx retreated with nothing. Onyx realized on his way out that Antimatter had never gotten out.  
  
After the battle, Gear heard Antimatter's screaming. He opened the case. She sat straight up and threw off the air mask. She began to gasp.  
  
"Why didn't you open it yourself?"  
  
"Because I just didn't, so there!" She snapped. She jumped up and out of the case. She flew away.  
  
"Gear," Static said, "Do an analysis on that case. I'd like to know what it's made of."

* * *

Later...

Ebon was talking with Puff and Onyx. He had heard that they had fought with Antimatter. He also had a weird little obsession with finding out more about Antimatter, but that was because she was a menace worse then Static to him (he thought she was more powerful).  
  
"Okay, so you grabbed Antimatter and threw her into a case? And she didn't get out?"  
  
Onyx nodded.  
  
"Perfect!" Ebon said. He began to plan with the other members of the Meta- breed.  
  
He waited until after dark to put his plan into action.

* * *

What's Ebon's plan? What was that case made of? Only way to find out it to review & wait!  
  
BTW, why Hotstreak attacked the school and why Puff robbed the museum is unimportant. Hotstreak just wanted revenge for some odd reason and Puff just thought she could sell some of the artifacts for some "easy money".


	3. Robbery or kidnapping?

Who is she?  
  
Summary: Antimatter is still a hero, but Static and Gear still know nothing about her. Then she may need their help...  
  
Wysteria Fox, thanks again for the review. Considering my "batting average", I think the story was probably jumpy. That, and the fact that the computer kept screwing up when I tried to put the lines in...  
  
On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Antimatter & related characters

* * *

Ebon waited until after dark to put his plan into action. Once it was, he teleported the others to the museum that Puff and Onyx had been at earlier.  
  
After a little while, they found the area where Puff and Onyx had fought. Ebon found the case. He looked for any kind of information about it. He found a slip of paper. It was a handwritten rough description of what the case was for the people that bought it. He read it then nearly yelled. He grabbed the case and told the other two to follow him. They did, and he teleported them back to their hideout.

* * *

"Static," Gear replied, "I don't have to do an analysis. Use your eyes."  
  
Static did, and saw a piece of paper inside the case. Basically, it said that the case was made entirely of...  
  
Static's phone rang. It was Daisy, who was somewhat mad. "Virgil!" She "yelled". "You said you were going to help us with our science project!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry. We'll be right over. Where are you?"  
  
He worked out the details and hung up. He found and alley and got into his street clothes. Ritchie did, too, but not after reading the paper and putting it back.

* * *

The next day, Ebon robbed a bank. He purposely set off the alarm, but acted liked it was an accident. Only he and his colleagues knew it was an act it seemed so real. He yelled at them to hurry, but he knew that they really were going to act like things kept happening that stalled them.  
  
Pretty soon, Static and Gear arrived, followed closely by Antimatter. Ebon smirked when she arrived, but no one saw it.  
  
Static said, "Low on cash? Too bad!" And flew toward Ebon. Talon got up and attacked Gear, which distracted Static. Shiv attacked him, but he turned around and defended himself. Gear managed to get Talon in a Zap Cap and saw Shiv slashing at Static. He flew down to help him. Talon got out of the Zap Cap and attacked Gear again.  
  
These two kept Static ad Gear too busy to think about Ebon, but not Antimatter. She threw a few energy bolts at Ebon but he teleported them so the hit her. She didn't see them coming and the got her. She started falling, but not before Ebon set up the case he had stolen from the museum. She fell into it, unconscious, and Ebon shut and locked it. He grabbed the case, yelled, "Let's go!" to his partners, then teleported them to their hideout.  
  
Antimatter woke up before they left and screamed. Gear heard her and tried to stop them, but one of Talon's screams sent him into a wall. They got away.  
  
"They took Antimatter!" Gear said.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Please review and find out what the case was made of! If you're patient, later in the story I might say who Antimatter is... 


	4. Antimatter's Weakness

Who is she?  
  
Summary: Antimatter is still a hero, but Static and Gear still know nothing about her. Then she may need their help...  
  
Lilwlfy, thanks for the review, and now you get to read more!  
  
On with the show! (Someone whispers in AM's ear) Story! Whatever!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Antimatter & related characters

* * *

"That was the case from the museum, wasn't it?" Static asked.  
  
"Yeah." Gear replied.  
  
"What was it made of?"  
  
"Solid iron."  
  
"Of course! Her powers must be useless against iron! That's why she couldn't get out!"  
  
"But if that's true," Gear said, "She can't get away!"

* * *

Antimatter stopped screaming when she realized she was in the teleportation- vortex of Ebon's. When they got there, he let her out of the case. She was so exhausted from having so little air she couldn't move (other then breathe & other mandatory things, of course). Ebon smirked and threw her (literally) (think what he did to Ritchie in "Son of their Fathers) into a cell made entirely of iron. She hit the back of the cell and was knocked unconscious. He laughed as he shut and locked the door.

* * *

"Obviously." Static said.  
  
He didn't want to sound mean or unconcerned, but Gear took it the wrong way. "'OBVIOUSLY?!?!' Obviously, Ebon could hurt her! For all we know, he could kill her, and all you can say is 'OBVIOUSLY'?!?!"  
  
"Man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean I that way!" Static said. He thought it was weird that Gear was getting all riled up over Antimatter. He didn't know it, but Gear was wondering why he was, too.  
  
"We've got to help her!" Gear said.  
  
"How?" Static asked. "We don't even know where Ebon took her!"  
  
Gear smirked and said, "Backpack! Show him your homing device!"  
  
Backpack jumped off Gear's back and the top opened up. It showed a grid and a little red dot on the screen.  
  
"I analyzed Antimatter's powers." Gear said. "Now I can track her!"  
  
"Cool! Do that for me sometime!" Static said.  
  
"I already did." Gear said, somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"You WHAT?!?!" Static said. He liked the idea; he just didn't like Gear analyzing him without him knowing. "You..."  
  
"Why are we arguing when we have someone to save?!?!" Gear said as he flew off in Antimatter's direction.  
  
"Wait up!" Static said and followed him.

* * *

Okay, so now Ebon has Antimatter and Static and Gear are going to rescue her. Who is she, though? Why did Ebon kidnap her? Will she come out of it okay? Review and find out! 


	5. Rescue!

Who is she?  
  
Summary: Antimatter is still a hero, but Static and Gear still know nothing about her. Then she may need their help...  
  
Wysteria Fox, thanks for the review, but what's Starfire mode?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Antimatter & related characters

* * *

Antimatter woke up then noticed where she was. "What do you want?!?!" She demanded defiantly.  
  
Ebon laughed. "Why do you think? For one thing, now you're no threat."  
  
"I was a threat? Thanks for letting me know."  
  
"Quiet!" He yelled. He calmed himself (slightly) and said, "You're not anymore because I know you're weakness. Second, now that you're here, I can find out more about Static, which could include his identity."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Antimatter retorted.  
  
"Because you're his partner. He HAS to have told you something!"  
  
"Ha! You're wrong. I'm not his partner. I told you: I work alone."  
  
Ebon didn't get mad. "So what? He STILL will probably try to save you. Then, we'll get him. Talon and Shiv are already ready for them."  
  
"Not very ready!" Static said as he zoomed in on his disk, holding an unconscious Shiv. Gear flew in holding and unconscious Talon.  
  
Ebon, angry, teleported into Antimatter's cell, grabbed her, then teleported back to where he was. "Touch me," He growled, "And you hurt her!" Antimatter was still too weak to do anything.  
  
Gear got angry. He found one of his earlier Zap Caps (the ones that blow up), figured out an angle so that it would hit Ebon without hurting Antimatter, then threw the Zap Cap. It hit Ebon right in the back.  
  
Ebon dropped Antimatter, who, suddenly, got her powers back. She immediately began levitating then throwing red energy bolts at Ebon. He was out like a light when they were done.

* * *

After they tied him up, Antimatter said, "Um, guys, thanks for saving me. Again."  
  
"Hey, don't mention it." Static said.  
  
"I AM mentioning it!" Antimatter said. "I don't know why, but, I want to..."  
  
"To what?!?!" Both the boys said at once.  
  
Antimatter sighed. "To join your team."  
  
Both the boys looked dazed. "You sure?" Gear asked.  
  
"If you'll let me, yes."  
  
"Sure!" Gear said as Static said "Okay."  
  
Antimatter said, "Well, since we're a team, we should, um, know each others secrets, right? I mean, you two know each other's identity, right?"  
  
"Um...yes to both questions!" Gear said. Static thought he was being eager.  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll start." Antimatter said. She took off her mask. She was...

* * *

Okay, so now Antimatter's going to reveal who she is. To find out who, please review! BTW, sorry this chapter is so short! 


	6. The truth

Who is she?  
  
Summary: Antimatter is still a hero, but Static and Gear still know nothing about her. Then she may need their help...  
  
I left you on quite the cliffie, didn't I? ::evil grin:: Anyways:  
  
Lilwlfy: Thanks.  
  
Hmm, maybe I should make the beginning thing SO long you have to scroll down REALLY far to see the beginning of the story...  
  
Static: (horrified) You wouldn't!  
  
AM: Yes I would!  
  
Gear: But then we'd have to wait to see who Antimatter is!  
  
AM: I know! ::evil grin:: My readers have to wait, too!!!  
  
Antimatter: Come on! For one thing, they've waited long enough. Second, I want to get this over with!!!  
  
AM: 00 You're supposed to be on my side!  
  
Antimatter, Static, Gear, and Readers: JUST START THE STORY!!!  
  
AM: All right! Geesh. ; (That's the emoticon for angry, right?) Oh well, you guys arguing made it long enough anyways. Now, let the story begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Antimatter & related characters

* * *

...Cassandra Dio.  
  
"CASSANDRA?!?!" Static and Gear said at once.  
  
"Well, yeah!" Cassandra/Antimatter said.  
  
"But," Static said, "We SAW Antimatter holding you! You were unconscious!"  
  
Cassandra laughed. "That was my decoy."  
  
"Huh?" Both the boys said at once.  
  
"My decoy. I can split in two. Like this." She demonstrated. Sure enough, standing next to her, was a perfect copy. The original turned invisible.  
  
Static and Gear heard Antimatter's voice say, "See, I can turn invisible, leaving my decoy there, leave, change into my uniform, then come back. I can even SAVE my decoy."  
  
"One really handy thing," She continued, "is that I can merge my decoy and the real me into one again, and I have both memories. I know what happened with my decoy AND when I was Antimatter."  
  
"TOTALLY AWESOME!!!" Both boys said.  
  
The decoy stood still. The real Antimatter turned visible and stepped into her decoy.  
  
Gear asked, "How did you become a Bang Baby?"  
  
Antimatter sighed. "All right, I'll tell you, both DON'T BREATHE A WORD OF THIS TO CANDY!!!"  
  
The Dakota Duo, slightly stunned, nodded.  
  
Antimatter said, "Well, you see, my dad sometimes goes away on business. The night of the Big Bang was the day we was coming back across Lake Dakota. Candy and I were waiting for the ferry that he was on to get back."  
  
She continued, "Then, it happened. The Big Bang. All I knew was there had been an explosion and there was this purple gas. I didn't know if it was toxic or what, so I told Candy to run. I followed. Candy got away, but I didn't. The gas surrounded me. I ran out of it after a while, but I still got a few lung-fulls of it. Candy doesn't know I'm a Bang Baby, but my mom does."  
  
She continued, "After I saw you two fighting crime, I got this idea in the back of my head: 'why not become a superhero, too?' My mom didn't like the idea, but she helped me get a costume and everything. My dad, who was also in on the deal, got some material to help me control my powers. I can only shape-shift and make my decoy without my costume."  
  
"Why didn't you want us to tell Candy?" Static asked.  
  
Antimatter sighed again and responded, "I don't want her to think it's her fault that I became a Bang Baby. She wanted to wait for Dad and I offered to go with her. She can be like that sometimes."  
  
Static and Gear nodded. Gear said, "Uh, Static, it's your turn."  
  
"Thanks a lot, RITCHIE." Static said.  
  
Antimatter gasped. "Ritchie? As in Ritchie Foley?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Static said.  
  
"VIRGIL!!!" Gear yelled.  
  
"Virgil?" Antimatter asked. She gasped again, pointed at Static, and said, "YOU'RE VIRGIL HAWKINS?!?!"  
  
It's AMAZING that Ebon, Talon, and Shiv remained unconscious (considering the three teenage heroes were talking in voices that could wake up the dead), but they did.  
  
Static glared at Gear, sighed, then said, "Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Prove it!" Antimatter said teasingly.  
  
Static and Gear took it literally. They took off their masks.  
  
Antimatter clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
After they put their masks back on, they all remembered the Meta-breed were still on the floor. They picked them up and brought them to jail.

* * *

Later, at school...  
  
Virgil and Ritchie were eating lunch together, talking about their latest patrol. They both noticed Cassandra walking over to a table, by herself, and sat down. Ritchie noticed, for the first time, that Cassandra looked rather sad.  
  
He walked over to her and said, "Cassandra, would you like to sit by us?"  
  
Virgil looked little shocked, then nodded.  
  
Cassandra looked up. She realized that Virgil and Ritchie were serious, so she said, "Sure."  
  
They all had lunch and talked. Cassandra hadn't had that much fun in years.

* * *

Ohhhhhhh, that's so sweet! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
